Kahgarak
The Kahgarak is a type of Visorak from BIONICLE. This set was a combiner model using 8743 Boggarak and 8747 Suukorak. Its instructions were split between these sets. History Kahgarak, like all the other Visorak, were created by the Makuta Chirox on an island south of Nynrah that was soon renamed Visorak, after the spider-like creatures. Being part of the Brotherhood of Makuta's armies, they were led by Sidorak and Roodaka, king and viceroy of the Visorak hordes, after they were conquered by Makuta Gorast. The hordes invaded a number of islands, mutating native Rahi beasts in the process. At Metru Nui, the Kahgarak often led smaller Visorak units on hunts and served as guards for the Coliseum and other important strategic sites during the occupation of Metru Nui. When Sidorak and Roodaka discovered that the Metru Mantis were attacking the horde, the Kahgarak were charged with the elimination of the creatures. During the occupation of Metru Nui, Rahaga Bomonga and Toa Hordika Whenua encountered two Kahgarak battling in the Archives. During the fight, one Kahgarak unleashed a Rhotuka spinner at the other, causing the other spider to be sent into the Field of Shadows and dragging the Rahaga and Toa into the field as well. The duo then followed the same Kahgarak out of the Field of Shadows, where they found themselves in the hands of Sidorak and part of the horde. A Kahgarak summoned the Zivon to devour them but a battle ensued when the other Toa and Rahaga arrived. The same Kahgarak decided to send the Tahtorak into the Field of Shadows, as it was fighting the Zivon. However, Krahka managed to shove the Zivon at the Tahtorak, causing the banishment of all three to the Field. Toa Onewa killed this Kahgarak in anger. Roodaka rode on top of a golden Kahgarak during the Toa Hordika's battle against the horde. However, like all other Visorak, the Kahgarak left Metru Nui after Vakama disbanded the horde. All of the Visorak were summoned to the island of Artidax due to the Heart of the Visorak's effect. Once there, a volcanic eruption was triggered by the Order of Mata Nui, wiping the Kahgarak and the other Visorak from existence. Once Teridax gained control of the universe, he recreated the Kahgarak along with the other Visorak, and they now enforce his law throughout the universe. Abilities and Traits Kahgarak came in a wide variety of sizes and colours, but the majority are considerably larger than normal Visorak and primarily have a blue or gold shell. Kahgarak have natural Rhotuka launchers which can fire Rhotuka that can open a portal to the Field of Shadows. Anything that the Rhotuka collides with will be sucked into the dimension. The Kahgarak often use their Rhotuka to unleash the Zivon and to return it to the Field of Shadows. This unique Rhotuka power also makes them feared opponents. Some Kahgarak are also fitted with projectile launchers for use in sieges. Their large size make them ideal weapons platforms. Set Information A blue and white Kahgarak can be built out of Visorak sets Boggarak and Suukorak, with the instructions being available in the two sets. It features a Rhotuka Launcher on its back and a silver Rhotuka spinner. Pressing down on its head causes its mandibles to squeeze together. A special edition gold and dark blue Kahgarak was later released with the 2005 Battle for Metru Nui playset. This version featured an exclusive gold-colored Vohtarak body. Pressing down on the head caused its mandibles to squeeze together, and its back featured a Rhotuka launcher that could fire the set's glow-in-the-dark or silver Rhotuka spinners. The Kahgarak could also launch the mini-Visorak from its underside by pulling the Visorak back along a beam. It was labeled as the "Great Visorak" on the Battle for Metru Nui box. Another gold and dark blue Kahgarak came in the Tower of Toa playset of the same year and featured a golden Kraahkan as a purely structural component of its head. Its underside was fitted with a blunt shooter which could be fired by pressing down on the Kahgarak's back. Category:BIONICLE Category:Combiner sets Category:2005 combiner models